Cypher (film)
Cypher is a Canadian - American science fiction thriller from 2002, in which the main characters are played by Jeremy Northam and Lucy Liu . The film was written by Brian King and directed by Vincenzo Natali . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Awards and nominations *4 External links Story [ edit ] Morgan Sullivan, a recently fired accountant and is bored with his suburban life. He is put under pressure by his wife to participate in the company of her father, a job but instead he decides to take the corporate espionage a job. The head of the Security DigiCorp (Finster) takes Morgan and gives him a new identity. When Jack Thursby he goes to conferences to include presentations in secret and send it on. Headquarters Sullivan is soon haunted by recurring nightmares and pain in the neck. His life is somewhat complicated when he meets Rita Foster of a competing company. Rita gives him pills to cure the pain and nightmares and says not to send the following convention him. After the conference DigiCorp confirms the receipt of the shipment, while Morgan has not been sent. He is sure that something strange is going on and take the pills that Rita has given him. They work. Confused by what's going on and intrigued by Rita, he arranges a new meeting with her. Rita tells him about the deception of DigiCorp and invites him to get injected with an antidote: a large syringe with green liquid. Morgan accepts reluctantly. She warns him that no matter what he also happens at the next conference should react. Morgan discovered that all conference participants spies, like himself, and they all think individual spies working for DigiCorp. While they are drugged by the served drinks, they are in plastic-clad scientists with a probe, injected and brainwashed. Individual headsets strengthen their new identity so that they are prepared to use it and is then removed. Morgan manages to convince him that he believes his new identity. DigiCorp He is then recruited by Sunway Systems, a rival of DigiCorp. The main safety Sunway (Callaway) encourages Morgan to a double agent, and to inform DigiCorp erroneous data. Morgan calls Rita, who warns him that Sunway equally ruthless and that he also used by Rita's boss Sebastian Rooks. Morgan manages to steal from the vault of Sunway Systems and escape with the help of Rita the required information. Rita eventually take him along to ask him. Rooks When temporarily out of the room is calling the nervous Morgan Finster and is even more troubling. He accidentally shoots down Rita, who encourages him to ignore her and meet in the next room. Rooks Morgan noticed in that room all kinds of objects that are personal to him, including a picture of him and Rita together. He realizes that he himself is apparently Rooks, and turns to Rita in disbelief. Before Rita could convince him the apartment is invaded by armed men. Rita and Morgan escape to the roof of the skyscraper while security teams DigiCorp and Sunway meet, led by Finster and Callaway. After a Mexican standoff , both sides realize that they are after the same person, Sebastian Rooks, and rush to the rooftop. Morgan and Rita are on the roof in the helicopter , but Rita is not able to fly with it, but Sebastian has that skill does. Rita encourages recall, along with his love for her. Morgan to his own past He remembers suddenly and let the helicopter take off amid gunfire from the security teams. Finster and Callaway brands as the couple seems to have escaped: :Callaway: "Do you have a glance at him Rooks Have you seen his face?" :Finster: "Only Morgan Sullivan, our pawn" Looking up, they see the helicopter hovering above them and realize, too late, the true identity of Morgan Sullivan. Sebastian trigger a bomb, making the entire roof explodes. On a boat in the South Pacific Sebastian reveals the contents of the stolen disc Rita. This shows the latest copy of Rita's identity (after which one was destroyed in the vault). Sebastian throws the disc into the sea, and the film closes with: "Now there is no longer any copies of it." Cast [ edit ] *Jeremy Northam as Morgan Sullivan *Lucy Liu as Rita Foster *Nigel Bennett as Finster *Timothy Webber as Callaway *David Hewlett as Virgil Dunn *Kari Matchett as Diane Thursby *Kristina Nicoll as Amy Sullivan *Boyd Banks as Fred Garfield *Peter Mensah as an assistant in the vault Awards and nominations [ edit ] *In 2002 won Jeremy Northam at the Sitges Film Festival for his role in "Cypher" the prize for best actor. At the same festival, the film was nominated for the award for best film. *In 2003 the film won the Brussels International Festival of Fantastic Film Golden Raven *Also in 2003 the film won the festival Fantasporto the following prizes: **Best Actor (Jeremy Northam) **Best special effects **International Fantasy Film Special Jury Award **A nomination for "Best Picture" *In 2006 the film was nominated for a Golden Reel Award Category:2002 films